That Someone
by yadeniky
Summary: Hermione and Ron go at it once more. This is after Ron returned in DH. Inspired by the song Something by Escape the Fate. K  plus : mild language. I've decided to extend the fic. I am currently working on the next chapter.
1. Something by Escape the Fate

AN: This fic was inspired by the song Something by Escape the Fate. As I heard it for the thousandth time I couldn't help to think of Ron & Hermione. You don't have to listen to the song to understand the fic, but I think you'll get a better background of the fic if you do.

Warning: I own my computer!

Words: 1,132

* * *

><p><strong>That Someone<strong>

It had been a week since Ronald had saved Harry. One week since he had faced his worst nightmare; or so he thought. Still it was a week filled with bittersweet feelings. He loved to be back with them, with _her_, but she was still giving him the cold shoulder. 'I know I deserve it' he told his best mate, 'but it still hurts. Do you reckon she'll ever forgive me?' he said, eyes pleading for a yes. 'Of course she will. Just,' he looked from Ron to his makeshift sister 'just give her time Ron. She has been hurting,' Harry looked back at Ron, his eyes very serious 'don't give up on her, or you. But Ron if you ever hurt her again…' he trailed off. Somehow Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had become a kind of mediator between his best friends. 'I know' Ron said looking glum.

Another week passed and Hermione was still not talking to Ronald. He, however, had made up his mind: I will get her to talk to me by the end of today… whatever it takes. Ron had tried being extra nice, cold, sad, pleading, technically every emotion he could think of and still Hermione ignored him. Today he was going to do what he knew what to do best when it came to Hermione: provoke a fight. He told Harry about it. At first he disapproved, but it was clear that Ron needed to hear Hermione's voice directed to him, just like Hermione needed to talk to Ron. It was kind of silly, the way she was punishing herself just so she could punish Ron. 'Do your worst' Harry said with a small smirk and stepped out for his watch shift.

When Hermione came inside, like every time she did, she ignored Ron's presence completely and went to the bathroom, which was the warmest room in the tent. Although he didn't know it she was always aware of where he was, what he needed, and well, everything about him. Still she couldn't forgive him so easily; after all, he had made her suffer for months. He reduced her to a sobbing couch decoration for at least a month. Now she was trying to keep what little part of her ego was left, intact.

She felt him near the door and she sighted deeply trying to take in his scent. Oh, how she missed it. Suddenly a loud knock threatened to tear down the bathroom door.

'Hermione!' he yelled loudly.

'What in the bloody world do _you_ want?' she didn't enjoy swearing, but somehow it made her feel closer to him. _Maybe it's because he likes to swear too much_ she thought.

'I've had enough! Either you forgive me or you don't; so what will it be?' instantly he regretted his words. What if she didn't forgive him? _WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

'You've had enough? You, Ronald Bilius Weasley, has had enough? Enough of _what_ exactly? What can you possibly have had enough of?' she stammered.

'This!' he pointed between them.

She glared at him. 'I am very sorry for you Ronald, if you feel uncomfortable here. If you hate it so much you can leave. No one is holding you here. I think we all know that very clearly' She had gone too far, she knew it, but she pretended not to care.

Ron tried to hold his composure, he thought about what Harry told him. 'She'll be defensive, you know. But don't listen to her, listen to _her…_ and don't take her bait.'

Hermione was being hurtful, because she didn't want to be hurt herself. He knew and understood that. So like Harry told him, he listened to _her, _his Hermione, not the angry and hurt girl in front of him.

'You don't have to do that'

'What?' she asked angrily

'Close up.' he said simply. 'You don't have to run from this fight. I know I won't. I'm sorry Hermione, I really am! I just… I don't know what else to say' he looked at her beautiful brown eyes and found the strength to continue, 'I was so angry… but that's no-'

'You were angry? That's the best you can come up with? Angry at what exactly? Our living arraignment? Our destiny to help Harry fulfill his? At me?' with that last question she turned, she couldn't face him anymore.

'No! Not you, never at you' he said quickly 'listen Hermione, maybe someday I can explain better, but for now I'll just-'

'SOMEDAY! No Ronald! You don't get to play that with me!'

He tried to explain what had happened, but it was still too hard for him. 'I can't right now, please understand that. I'm so sorry Hermione!' he couldn't think of anything else to say. 'Let's just move forwards, please' he pleated. 'Please forgive me. I know I've treated you badly, awfully in fact, and you don't deserve that, but I'm here, I'll always be.'

With that she looked straight at him, 'Sometimes I wondered, why am I still waiting for him to come? If he wanted to be here, he would've never left in the first place.' She was now trembling. 'That… this, Ron is how you make me.' She said pointing at herself, 'You made me feel so insecure when you left, you made me question my sanity. You, Ronald, made me doubt everything…' she stopped. 'I just want to understand why' she half said half whispered.

Ron remembered what the horocrux had said to him; how the love of his life and his family preferred Harry, how anyone with half a brain preferred anyone that wasn't him. _You are nothing, you mean nothing; not to her, not to anyone else._

Hermione was crying; Ron was failing to hold back his tears as well. He remembered when they used to share smiles instead of tears of anger. None of their thousand previous rows could ever compare to this one. She could only wish that this unspoken war ended; that her thoughts could once again wonder to the magnificent notion of a future with him.

She turned again. He felt he was losing her again, he felt irrational. 'I'll wait, you know.' She looked at him, the question forming in her eyes. 'I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever if I have to.'

Even though she was blotchy he could see her blush.

'I want to be the bloke that means everything to you. And for that I'll wait forever.'

As she walked away he could've swore he heard her mutter 'You already are.'

* * *

><p>AN: Here I am bothering you again! If you have any constructive criticism please don't hesitate to send them my way.<p>

Ps. If you like my writing style I suggest you keep in touch, because I am currently working on some drabbles about the Weasley-Granger family. (I just love those two and/or four!)

Pps. Reviews are more than welcome. (They _do_ motivate a writer)


	2. Only One by Yellowcard

AN: First of all: thank you to everyone that read and reviewed! I am happy to know that you enjoyed it! (Now we carry on) So I put my iPod, Boby, on shuffle and this song, Only One by Yellowcard, starts playing and my brain immediately jumps to Ron and Hermione. Yes, this is a song fic. Last chapter I converted the lyrics into the story, this chapter I'm surrounding the story with lyrics. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

PS. I own my laptop and its charger!

PPS. **_This are lyrics. _**(-) Are scene breaks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken this fragile thing now<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**__**  
><strong>__**And I've thrown my words all around**__**  
><strong>__**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

Ron and Hermione weren't back to normal yet. They were still bitter, but at least they could stand being next to each other. Much to Harry's amusement, he saw every time Hermione's eyes lingered on Ron, when she was reading or at least pretending to.

"Talk to him" Harry told Hermione who was staring at the entrance of the tent were Ron was taking his shift.

"Huh?" Hermione snapped out of her reverie.

"_Talk to him_. If you keep staring at the tent's entrance you are going to burn a hole on Ron's back"

"Ha ha, very funny Harry; anyway I am not staring"

"Of course you are not"

A couple of minutes later Ron walked in. "Er, um, Hermione, um…"

"Spit it out Ronald"

"It's, um, shift change"

"Oh, yes." She stood up and walked over to the tent's entrance. Ron sat down next to Harry and let out a sigh.

"Keep at it man, she'll come around."

"You think?"

"I _know_ she will"

"I hope you're right"

Nightfall fell and Hermione walked into the tent where Ron and Harry were cleaning the small mushrooms they had collected during the day.

"I think we should go to Xenophilius Lovegood's" Hermione said. Harry was against it, "we don't want another Godric's Hollow, do we?" he argued.

"It won't be anything like that, Harry"

"How can you be so sure, huh, Hermione? We didn't think anything was going to happen, but something did and we almost didn't make it!"

Hermione couldn't think of words to explain _Nothing will happen! Last time we weren't togheter! Now we are, all three of us, nothing will happen! _ Although she didn't need to explain because Ron did it for her. For some reason Hermione felt that Ron didn't care why she wanted to go to the Lovegood's home; but still she took the win and suppressed a smile.

She instantly regretted going. Not only did they almost die – again- but Ron and Harry got the Hallows into their heads. Over the next couple of months everything they talked about was the damn Hallows. 'We've got the cloak, we only need the stone and the wand' was Ron's and Harry's constant in any conversation.

One night after of hundreds of taps and mutters to the radio _Potterwatch_ came on. It felt refreshing listening to other people, feeling some support. But it all ended up with an argument about the Elder Wand. And then Harry said it: _Voldertmort_

"NO!" Ron bellowed, but it was too late. The sneakoscope was going crazy. They had been found.

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**__**  
><strong>__**And I give up (I give up)**__**  
><strong>__**I just want to tell you so you know**_

Ron saw the snatchers go for Hermione.

"GET – OFF - HER!" One of the snatchers punched him.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she yelled.

Ron looked at Hermione, he tried to move towards her but it was impossible.

Their lies didn't work. They couldn't deceive them and now they were being moved to the Malfoy's.

Bellatrix saw the sword on one of the Snatcher's hand.

Ron's, Harry's and Hermione's hearts fell. _ The sword!_

"Take them to the cellar! All, except the Mudblood!" Bellatrix screeched once again with an evil smile on her face.

"NO! You can have me! Keep ME!" Ron screamed, but it was no use.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**__**  
><strong>__**You are my only one**__**  
><strong>__**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**__**  
><strong>__**You are my only, my only one**__**  
><strong>_

As the cellar door closed they heard a scream from above.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he fidgeted in his bindings.

"HERMIONE!"he yelled again. "Please no, HERMIONE!"

Another soul splitting scream was heard from Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled again feeling useless; the girl he loved was being tortured while he was safe, unable to help. Little did Ron know that his desperate screams were the only thing keeping Hermione sane.

_**Made my mistakes, let you down**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**__**  
><strong>__**Ran my whole life in the ground**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

"HERMIONE! No, no, no, no, no, NO! HERMIONE! Please stop this! STOP!" he continued to yell.

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**__**  
><strong>__**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**__**  
><strong>__**I won't walk out until you know**__**  
><strong>_

Ron and Harry burst out of the cellar.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**__**  
><strong>__**You are my only one**__**  
><strong>__**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**__**  
><strong>__**You are my only, my only one**__**  
><strong>_

Everything else was a blur. Bellatrix had Hemione by the hair with a knife on her throat, then seconds later Dobby was on top of the chandelier. In less than a second the chandelier was on top of Hermione. Then Ron was digging her out of the ruble. Somehow, he can't remember how exactly, he had Hermione on his arms and a wand in his hand and he disapparetated to the Shell Cottage.

"BILL! FLEUR! Anybody!" Ron yelled while bursting the door open. He looked down at his arms and whispered softly "You'll be fine, 'Mione, you'll be fine."

Bill and Fleur walked over to their door. They let out a gasp when they saw the limp body on Ron's arms

"Sacrebleu! A l'étage, la mettre sur le lit!" Fleur said wide eyed. Ron looked at Bill expectantly.

"Put her on the bed upstairs" Bill translated. Ron ran upstairs and put Hermione softly on the bed.

_**Here I go so dishonestly**__**  
><strong>__**Leave a note for you my only one**__**  
><strong>__**And I know you can see right through me**__**  
><strong>__**So let me go and you will find someone**_

"I am so sorry Hermione. Please, please forgive me. I should've protected you. Please. I am so sorry" Ron pleaded between sobs, kneeling next to the bed. 

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**__**  
><strong>__**You are my only one**__**  
><strong>__**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**__**  
><strong>__**You are my only, my only one**__**  
><strong>__**My only one**__**  
><strong>__**My only one**__**  
><strong>__**My only one**__**  
><strong>__**You are my only, my only one**_

"No" Hermione managed mumble "No, it's not your fault"

Ron kissed her hand, "I am so sorry." Hermione let out a weak half smile "Stop" she managed to say before her eyes closed shut.

"Fleur, please hurry" as he finished saying the word hurry Fleur walked in several bottles of elixirs in hand.

"Waz happened?" Ron looked at his feet "Sh- she - she was…"

"Ze is very 'urt, Ron" Fleur cut him off.

"Ron! What happened?" Bill said from the room's doorway

"I can only tell Fleur. I'm sorry Bill, but please let me!" Bill understood his urgent tone and left to find Harry who had just popped on the shore line.

"She was tortured. Hermione I am so sorry! Then, then the damn chandelier fell on her! That bitch will pay! Oh Merlin! Please Fleur, _please _ save her. I can't – I can't lose her…"

"I will do my best. Now pleez I need zome privacy" Ron didn't move. "Ronald I need zo examine 'er." Fleur did not raise her voice, but the look on her face said it all and Ron stepped out of the room, still Fleur could hear him saying "Please heal her, please let her be safe. I am so sorry!" over and over again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! :) You guys are awesome.<p>

PPPS. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	3. Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato

**Until You're Mine**

An hour had passed and Fleur was still behind closed doors with Hermione. Ron was pacing in the hall muttering to himself _She's strong, she's going to be alrigh_t

Inside the room Fleur was still mending the younger witch's wound. It's not that Fleur wasn't a gifted healer because she was, but Hermione was far too injured and important for her not to take her time. Even though she didn't instantly like the girl when she met her, she had grown fond of her. She noticed how much Hermione meant to not only her brother-in-law, but to his family also.

"I zink I've done all I canz do for zoday. You need zo rez. I will bring you a zleepin' draught zo you can rez well. I will be right back" As soon as Fleur stood up to leave Hermione's eyes widened.

"R-Ron" the girl said in a barely hearable whisper. Fleur turned around and faced her "I'm zorry?"

"I-Is Ron –" Hermione took a deep breath before continuing "is he safe?"

The corners of Fleur's lips slightly twitched up "He iz waiting for you. I will send 'im in." and with that she strode off. Hermione inhaled deeply and desperately looked around the room verifying that she was indeed alone. Her body began to shake faintly and she shuddered as she heard Bellatrix's voice snarl at her _You are a disgrace! You and all of your filthy kind will die, prepare yourself, Mudblood._ As tears began streaming down her face, she heard his voice.

"'Mione?" with two quick strokes he was standing next to the bed where she laid. "Thank Merlin! 'Mione –" he hesitated "um, how are – I mean how do you feel? Fleur told me you were quite injured, not that that wasn't obvious. Oh, thank Merlin you're alive!"

Hermione tried her hardest to scoot over so he could sit on the bed, but she soon noticed that she was too weak for that. "Sit, please" she said weakly "please, Ron, please." He obliged.

"How is your arm?" he wanted to stroke her hair, but she was so weak he thought it might hurt her. Fleur told him she had a broken arm, broken knee caps, horrible cuts all over, not to mention the lingering effects of the Cruciatus Curse. "And your back? And your, well, you? Do you need anything? I can get Fleur if you need further healing; I can see you're still barely able to… I'll go get her."

"No!" somehow she had found her voice, how though she didn't know. Startled he looked at her. "No, don't leave, _please_ don't leave me." There was a light knock on the door. As she walked over to Hermione, Fleur spoke. "I brought you ze draught et zome zoup; you need to eat something."

"Thanks Fleur" Ron said before Hermione could muster up a weak "Thank you"

"I can look over her." His eyes glistened. "Fleur, are Harry and the others are alright?"

"Oui. I will check on zem again, though. Make zure she drinkz it all." She said looking at the elixir.

"I will, and, thank you." Ron looked at Fleur in a way that said _I am forever in your debt._

As Fleur headed out Ron took the bottle. "Drink this, it'll help you." Hermione's arms were still too weak to move. Another tear fell from her eyes. She hated feeling so weak, so vulnerable. Ron didn't say anything; instead he took her in his arms. Much like a parent feeding a small child, Ronald gave her the elixir. Her eyes closed shut.

After what seemed years Hermione's eyes twitched opened.

"Hey" Ron whispered. He had clean clothes on. His hair was still a little damp. "Don't worry, you were never alone. I had Bill guard the room while I took a quick shower. I had your bl –" he stopped, but she knew that he was going to say: "_I had your blood all over"_

"How do you feel? Better, I hope." He said quickly.

"Um, yes." She smiled at him "Thank you Ron, for – for everything."

"You're thanking me?" he looked bemused, after all according to him it was his fault that she was injured so badly.

"Yes," she said as-a-matter-of-factly "you obviously made sure I was, and am, all right" she looked form the empty plates of food and crumpled napkins to his eyes. He had obviously waited for her to wake next to the bed.

_**My state of mind has finally**__**  
><strong>__**got the best of me**__**  
><strong>__**I need you next to me**__**  
><strong>__**I'll try to find a way that I**__**  
><strong>__**could get to you**__**  
><strong>__**Just wanna get to you**_

"Ron, I'm – I'm sorry" she wanted to tell him he could leave if he wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to be away from him.

"What?" his eyed opened far too wide "You're sorry? For _what_? Anyway I'm the one that owes you an apology. It's my fault -"

"Don't you dare!" she snapped at him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. Look at me Ronald, This. Is. _Not._ Your. Fault. So stop, I mean it Ronald. Stop."

_**The world I see is perfect now,**__**  
><strong>__**you're all around**__**  
><strong>__**With you I can breathe**_

Even though she still didn't feel a hundred percent she couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness, they were still alive, _he_, her stubborn red-head, was sitting in front of her, _alive_.

"I'm the one who should apologize anyway," she looked at his piercing blue eyes "I was a complete prat!" She waived her hand at him as she saw that he was going to interrupt.

_**Alone inside, I can only hear**__**  
><strong>__**your voice**__**  
><strong>__**Ringing through the noise**_

_**Can't fight my mind, keeps on**__**  
><strong>__**coming back to you**__**  
><strong>__**Always back to you**__**  
><strong>_

"I was so scared, Ron. Not only for what was happening" she shuddered "but because I thought that I wasn't going to see you again, and the last thing I remembered doing with you is fighting." Tears formed on the brim of her eyes.

"You and your voice were what kept me sane. I could hear you yelling my name, yelling for me. At first I thought it was my imagination… but then _she _also acknowledged it, so I _knew_. I knew you were going to save me… or die trying, which scared me even more."

Ron sat looking at her, tears flowing on both their faces.

"'Mione, I –" she cut him off again.

_**Wanted something out of reach**__**  
><strong>__**It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah**_

"Then I saw you. I – I –" Ron quickly embraced her.

_**Just stop wondering**__**  
><strong>__**If we were meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**Forget about fate and just hold me**__**  
><strong>__**I'm ready to begin**__**  
><strong>__**The waiting has to end**__**  
><strong>__**Right now, today**__**  
><strong>__**I've gotta find a way**_

"'Mione" he spoke into her hair. She broke into sobs. "It's okay, come on, we're all safe" he said soothingly. She felt him place a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly words were unnecessary. In their quite embrace they said it all.

_**Until you're mine, I have to find**__**  
><strong>__**A way to fill this hole inside**__**  
><strong>__**I can't survive without you here by**__**  
><strong>__**my side**__**  
><strong>__**Until you're mine, not gonna be**__**  
><strong>__**Even close to complete**__**  
><strong>__**I won't rest until you're mine**__**  
><strong>__**Mine...**_

_**My state of mind has finally got the**__**  
><strong>__**best of me,**__**  
><strong>__**I need you next to me...**_

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! Whoo! Sorry for the wait, but I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I had way to many ideas running through my head, plus I couldn't seem to find a song that would fit. Finally <em>Until You're Mine<em> by Demi Lovato appeared in my iPod's shuffle, it doesn't fit perfectly, but I feel it carries the message well. If you haven't heard it yet I suggest you do (that girl can sing!). Anyway, I'm thinking of skipping to the battle (I might mention the in betweens, but I'm not sure). I'm not really sure how far I'm going to take this fic, but it's going to include "after the war" chapters. :D

I have to thank everyone that reviewed and added the story to their alerts, if you haven't posted a story yet, you might not know how it feels, but it's flattering as hell to know what other people liked what you wrote. Again thank you!

Hopefully I'll be able to update this time next week. (I'll try my best to do weekly updates, but I can't promise anything seeing as I have a couple of tests just around the corner).

Ps. I apologize for my pathetic excuse of a "french" accent.


	4. Every Time We Touch by Cascada

**Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

It was now nightfall at the Shell Cottage, and there was a sense of bitter-sweetness in the air. They had survived the awful events that had occurred during that horrible day. Yes, they were hurt and battered, but they were alive. Yet, the feeling of death still lingered; Hermione had been tortured, and for a moment she was touch-and-go. Though the girl had been healed she was still very frail.

"I'm fine; you can stop looking at me. I'm feeling quite well, Fleur did an excellent job. Eat, eat!" was heard across the table where Hermione sat, feeling like an exhibition at a fair, because every second she had a different set of eyes studying her every movement. Ron and Harry sent her a questioning look.

"Really, I'm fine!" With that Harry looked away slightly convinced that she was indeed fine. As Harry, Bill and everyone else spoke Ron's eyes lingered on Hermione. "_I'm fine." _She mouthed at him and with that he too looked away towards his brother, yet from the corners of his eyes he still kept watching her.

One by one all of occupants of the Shell Cottage slowly departed for bed, all except Ronald and Hermione. He had seen that she was hesitant of going off alone and had decided to distract her until she was tired enough that it didn't bother her anymore. By midnight they were playing yet another game of chess, it turned out that Bill had a complete set laying around and Ron knew Hermione needed to keep her mind occupied; otherwise it would jump back to the events that took place earlier in the day.

As Hermione yawned yet again Ron said in a soft whisper "Think it's time to go to bed?"

Her eyes sprang open. "Um, yes," she said tentatively. As he noticed her slight pause he added "or would you like another go?" pointing at the chess board.

"No, it's fine, we sh-should rest. Don't worry Ron, I-I'll be fine." A small and false smile adorned her face.

"Are you sure? I have no problem playing another game" he said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm sure."

"Okay then." He walked behind her until they reached the room. "I'll only be a couple of paces away. If you need anything, you know where to find me." he said giving her a hug.

As she hugged him back he whispered at her ear "I meant it Hermione, if you need _anything_…"

"Thanks" she said giving him a peck on the cheek. A blush broke on both their faces.

"Right, um, goodnight then" he said in a crazy red hue.

"Goodnight."

A few hours before dawn a piercing scream shook the house; Ron's eyes popped open and before he was standing he found himself running to its source, Hermione.

"Hermione! It'smeI'mcomingin!" he managed to blurt out before opening the door. He ran in to a heart-shattering scene: the dark figure of Hermione's body was in a fetal position, clutching the bed sheets to her chest, covered in a cold sweat and trembling with tears running down her face. Instinctively he sat on the bed and began comforting her, his heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

In less than a second Harry, Bill and Fleur were at the door; Ron had seemed to have apparated on the bed. Harry walked in and sat next to Ron who had a sobbing Hermione in his arms. He wanted, more than anything, to apologize to her, after all if it wasn't for him none of this would've happened, not only it was his fault they were running from Death Eaters, but he had been the _idiot_ that had said the name that got them to Malfoy Manor; but his words failed him. So instead he just sat there next to his best friends, whishing more than ever the ability to change the past.

Hemione kept trembling for what it felt like an eternity. Ron was trying to stay strong for her, but he too was in the verge of tears. In a barely audible tone he was repeating the same words over and over while stroking her hair, "_It's okay, you're safe; 'Mione, you're safe." _

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Ron had stayed with Hermione until she calmed down. Harry was muttering to himself _"Stupid! How could I be so stupid!" _ while pacing up and down the corridor until he finally broke away from the trance and heading outside. Bill and Fleur checked in on them every half an hour, brought them food and urged them to it eat, practically forcing it down their throats.

As the sky started losing its brightness Ron and Hermione emerged from the room, fingers intertwined.

"Ze food will be ready zoon. 'Arry iz at ze shore, you should get zome air zu." Fleur said her eyes moving from their hands to their eyes, the corners of her lips slightly twitching upwards.

After dinner they sat once again playing chess, talking, doing anything; this time it was evident that Hermione was frightened to go back to sleep. It was almost midnight once again.

"Hermione," Ron said softly caressing her hand, "you look exhausted, go on, and go to sleep."

"I-I-" she looked like a dear in headlights "I don't think I can… What if it happens again? What if-" She started trembling. "Ron, I'm not st-strong enough to go through that again. I-I- I-" Ron practically ran to hug her.

"Shhhh, it's okay, 'Mione, you won't be alone, everyone is here for you. _I'm_ here for you. You are and will continue to be safe; I'll make sure of that. Okay?" Ron felt her nod. "Now, come on, it's late; let's get some sleep"

They made it to the door of the room and Hermione took a step back. "I can't" she said in a small whisper, her head down.

"Hermione, look at me," Ron said lifting her head so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "Everything will be okay..." He wanted more than anything to tell her that nothing was going to happen, that it had all been a bad dream, that she would never experience anything like that once again, but looking into her eyes words failed him, his mind went blank. He lowered his head slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't know why, but he let his lips linger a bit.

She felt her heart melt. _"If I wasn't mush before, I am definitely mush now"_ she thought to herself. She took his hands in hers and they stood there for what if felt like ages.

At some point her head had found his chest and his arms had found her back. "You need to rest" he whispered and regretted it instantly, because this meant that Hermione was going to leave his arms empty. When he felt her whimper slightly he added softly "Remember, anything Hermione" he kissed her forehead once more "_Anything_"

Hermione nodded, her voice had seemed to disappear. Ron took one last look at her, gave her a reassuring smile and turned to the stairs. "R-Ron, wait" she said hastily, "I, um, was wondering, if, well, if it wasn't too much to ask, and you didn't mind of course, if, you'd, um..."

"If I?"

She moved her lips, but he heard nothing. "If I what?" he said slowly.

"Stay." She said it so softly he almost missed it again.

"You want me to stay, here, with you?" he had to ask and make sure he wasn't imagining this.

"Um, y-yes. Is that, is that all right?" she blushed furiously "I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Of course."

"Of course?"

"Yes, of course I'll stay with you." He smirked slightly his ears unnaturally red.

They walked into the room, and Hermione felt suddenly stupid, where was Ron going to sleep? How could she ask him to stay in the room with her? he too needed sleep. She was about to tell him he could go, that she was going to be fine, that it had been a lapse in judgement; when Ron took her hand and gave her a knowing look, a look that said "_It's fine_." Before she could muster up the courage to tell him anything he walked over to the rocking chair where he sat the night before, pulled it closer to the bed and sat down. She didn't move. He patted the bed, "Get to sleep, Hermione"

"Ron, you can-" he broke her of; he knew she was going to say he could leave if he wanted to.

"Too late, I'm already here." He smiled again. "Sleep, Hermione, _sleep._"

She found her way to the bed, where –at his request– she laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Ron staying with Hermione seemed to work, she hadn't woken up. It was now 10 am and Ron, who had been up since 8 was starting to feel his stomach acids burn and decided to go down for breakfast. At 10:05, Hermione woke up startled. She felt incredibly alone, then she heard him, Ron, Ronald, the insufferable redhead she called her best friend, the boy she –who couldn't deny it any longer- loved, talk and everything seemed to be okay again.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**__**  
><strong>__**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**__**  
><strong>__**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**__**  
><strong>__**Without you it's hard to survive.**__**  
><strong>_

The following nights Ron stayed with her. When Fleur and Bill noticed what was going on, they were reluctant, but when they noticed that every time Ron stepped out of the room Hermione would wake up, sometimes just anxious and sometimes screaming, they decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

___**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**__**  
><strong>__**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**__**  
><strong>__**Need you by my side.**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**__**  
><strong>__**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let you go.**__**  
><strong>__**Want you in my life.**_

As the nights pushed further on, the chair moved ever so closer to the bed, until it couldn't be budged any closer. Sometime during the week, Hermione told Ron that he didn't have to stay with her anymore.

"It must be uncomfortable to sleep on a chair. You deserve a good night sleep too!"

To which he answered "I am fine! That chair is far more comfortable than it looks, and besides..." but he broke off, ears crimson.

After much consideration Bill finally had enough of his brother sleeping in a chair. This declaration made both, Hermione's and Ron's, hearts plunge several cliffs; they were going to separate them. Ron had his arguments at the ready, but to their surprise Bill conjured up a camping cot to the room.

"There you are, this should be more comfortable" Bill said smiling. Ron and Hermione stood frozen. They were going to sleep in the same room, alone; now that they both had beds, the fact sank in.

___**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**__**  
><strong>__**They wipe away tears that I cry.**__**  
><strong>__**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**__**  
><strong>__**You make me rise when I fall.**_

Even though the beds where apart their hands always seemed to find each other's, just as well as they had when he slept on the chair. Ron would never admit it to her, but he missed the feel of a bed under him. Sleeping like a normal person was delightful, but holding her hand was amazing, now, doing both was bliss.

Hermione didn't know how she could ever repay Bill and Fleur for not only being understanding, but for making them, _him_, comfortable. She was forever indebted.

Just like the chair, the cot, moved slowly but surely nearer and nearer to the bed, until they were practically sleeping on a queen sized bed.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**__**  
><strong>__**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**__**  
><strong>__**Need you by my side.**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**__**  
><strong>__**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let you go.**__**  
><strong>__**Want you in my life.**_

They never did anything other than talk and hold hands, but it was the most amazing thing either of them ever did. Every night they would fall asleep hands intertwined foreheads touching, mouths smiling. One morning though, Hermione woke up, with Ron's arm across her waist. An inevitable smile was etched on her face, and she shifted a little closer to him, closing her eyes again and enjoying the warm feeling coursing through her body.

___**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**__**  
><strong>__**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**__**  
><strong>__**Need you by my side.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Long time, no read... I am not completely happy how this chapter turned out, but I felt I owed you guys an update, so here it is. I am so deeply sorry for the ultra delay in update, I had originally planned on posting a week after the last chapter, but I had several tests, which sadly interrupted my creative process. I had half the chapter written already, but since this is a song fic I couldn't update a chapter with no song, so finding the best song to go with the chapter also took some time, and then I had writer's block and some more tests!<p>

I would like to say that I'm going to update soon, but I can't, seeing as next week are my finals. So please be patient, the update _will_ happen! ...someday. Ich werde eine stressig Woche.

I would like to thank everyone who read, favourited, reviewed, and even put me in their alerts! I know I say this far too often, but it truly is an amazingly humbling experience.

Ps. I apologize if they are out of character; I just wanted to end the chapter on a happy note, plus I had to make the story go along with the song.

Pps. Dobby is alive, I couldn't bear to write him off.

Triple P, s. Please review. And thanks for reading.


End file.
